Deamus Prompts
by CharlotteJeanF
Summary: A collection of requested oneshots for Dean & Seamus. Send in as many prompts as you want, please! IT IS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY FOR THIS STORY FOR YOU TO PROMPT THINGS!
1. Chapter 1

****PROMPTS: DEAMUS****

****A/N: Hi lovely people!****

****So, seeing I've been writing fanfiction for over two years now and posted my first one a year ago, I decided I might as well take things a little further and try to become a bit more "professional" - cross your fingers this will work out!****

****Many people said that there's not enough good Deamus (Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan from "Harry Potter", in case you didn't know) fanfiction out there, and I agree whole-heartedly! So, this is just a collection of prompts for said couple (if it's good is left for you to decide)!****

****You can send those (prompts) in via Private Message, or just comment on here, which is ABSOLUTELY NECCESSARY in order to keep this story going! PROMPT AWAY, LOVELY PEOPLE!****

****I will write out each and every one as well as I can.****

****I hope you enjoy this little journey into a world of ideas for Deamus, and if you do so, let me know – favorites, alerts and reviews are, of course, super appreciated!****

****Love you all! AND DO NOT FORGET TO PROMPT! ****

****Cheers Xx****

****p.s. Of course, I do not own any of those characters or the world they live in - unless I state otherwise and decide to create a fictional freshman! This is just made for the fun of it and in no ways meant to harm anyone or gain anything out of!****


	2. Let Me Be Your Wilhelm Tell-for DinoDina

**A/N: I apologize for the long suspense. School, vacation and broken laptops got in the way (no joke, literally every laptop in our house broke down, the only working one is my dad's now. But I'll get my own, new one for my birthday on October 30****th****, so hopefully there won't be such a long gap again). **

**This was a particularly interesting prompt. It basically consisted of one word, and that word was "apples".After asking the prompter a few questions, everything was clear: I could do whatever I want, as long as it had apples in it. And what other story makes you think of apples as much as**_**Wilhelm Tell**_**? **

**I hope my spelling doesn't confuse you, since you might know the legend as**_**William**__**Tell**_**, but I'm German, so I grew up with a dude named Wilhelm, which I'm going to use now as well. Don't get confused about it. It's the same person, just a slight language difference in the name.**

**Also, do you guys want me to do a Halloween-special for Deamus? If so, do you have any specific ideas/wishes/etc. for it? Please let me know!**

**For DinoDina **

**Cheers :-)**

**xx**

**Let Me Be Your Wilhelm Tell – for DinoDina**

"Hey, Dean! Catch!"

Dean Thomas looked up lazily just in time to be met with an apple to the face. A strangled cry, of surprise rather than pain, escaped his mouth as the green, tennis-ball sized fruit made contact with his forehead, bouncing off of it and rolling through the grass.

"You moron, I said _catch!_" Seamus Finnigan cried, jumping out of the tree he'd been sitting in and walking over to the spot that Dean had been occupying peacefully, trying to finish a new drawing on a lovely summer day before getting viciously attacked by an apple. "Are you okay, though?"

"I'm fine," Dean assured Sea, looking up at him, the sunshine outlining the smaller boy and letting the frames of his silhouette glow in gold. Sitting on his butt while Seamus was standing was the only time Dean was shorter than him, except for laying down - or when Sea stood on a very high stool.

"That looked amazing," Seamus pointed out, allowing himself to die of laughter, now that he knew that Dean was okay. The dark-skinned boy rolled his eyes and started adding another layer of blue to the sky he'd been struggling to get right.

"C'mon, your drawing is boring me to death. Entertain me," Seamus said after he'd calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence without laughing. Then, when Dean didn't react, he succeeded in poking the other boy's ribs with his shoe.

"_Okay," _Dean eventually gave in, pushing Sea's foot away - which resulted in the Irish lad almost falling over - and getting up with a groan. "_Fine_. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, _you'_re the one meant to entertain _me_, not the other way around, dumbass," Seamus replied, grinning at his friend lazily. Dean mustered him, head to toe, admiring the messy hair on his head, the sparkle in his eyes and the half-unbuttoned shirt, exposing a lot of smooth skin stretched taut over well-defined muscles.

Something in his chest leaped, making Dean swallow hard and tear his eyes away from Sea's body. Dudes didn't stare at other dude's chests. That was just weird.

"God, you're like a baby monkey or something," Dean finally said, clearing his throat and thanking God that his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt. The summer daze was doing funny things to him lately, especially with Sea here, staying at their house out on the countryside for the summer holidays.

His mom had suggested they'd go outside, near the lake that was half a mile down from his backporch, and surrounded by apple trees that Seamus had been infatuated with ever since he'd come here for the first time during Christmas break in their first year.

The weather was brilliant, even nearing the end of August; warm, sunny, with birds crossing the sky like black shooting stars and bees buzzing around lazily.

"Baby monkeys don't- _oh_, I know something!" Seamus cried, interrupting Dean's thoughts and clapping his hands in delight. There was a wild sort of smile on his face, making him look mischievous but beautiful.

_What the heck, _Dean thought, _he's a dude. Dudes aren't beautiful. _

Maybe they should go back inside. The constant sunshine must've been a little too much for Dean.

Before he could voice any of his thoughts and suggest something like _reading_ or _drawing,_ which gave them no reason whatsoever to be in any form of contact with each other, Sea rambled: "We'll play Wilhelm Tell!"

"Um," Dean stated, looking at his friend in confusion, "What?"

"Wilhelm Tell," Seamus repeated patiently, looking at Dean like he was a little bit slow. "That's the dude who shot an apple off his mate's head, isn't he?"

"Walter," Dean replied automatically, remembering when he'd read the story not too long ago. "He shot it off his son's head, whose name was Walter."

"Yea, okay, don't Hermione me," Seamus said, waving his hands dismissively. "So, you'll be Walter and I'll be Wilhelm, and then we can switch roles. We can take turns shooting the apple off each other. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, totally," Dean said, doubt clear in his voice. Sure, Sea was his best friend, and had been for the past five years, but that didn't mean he was too fond of the idea of him aiming a crossbow - or worse, a wand - at his head.

Dean would rather keep his life, _and_ his eyebrows. Especially the latter was very unlikely considering the fact that Seamus managed to set everything on fire without even really _doing _anything.

"C'mon, Grumpy Gills, let me be your Wilhelm Tell. You don't even have to call yourself Walter," Sea pleaded, pouting at Dean in the most adorable way.

Dean sighed, knowing this was a fight he'd already lost. "Okay," he finally agreed, still hesitant if this was such a good idea. But before he got the chance to back out, Seamus had already let out a triumphant yell and raced over to pick up his wand and a rather large, perfectly shaped apple.

"Here, put it on your head and stand over there, and then close your eyes," he commanded, running off in the other direction, putting at least thirty feet of space between them.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Dean asked doubtfully, positioning the ripe fruit on his head nonetheless.

"Don't you trust me?" Seamus replied, frowning. Dean sighed and closed his eyes, because_of course did he trust Seamus, what a dumb thing to ask_, and waited.

And waited. And waited.

And waited for the blow that never came, waited for the apple to be shot off his head, or maybe his head off his neck, or something like that. When nothing happened, he wondered if maybe Sea had hit him with a spell and he was dead already, but decided against it.

The sunshine felt warm on his face, the grass underneath his bare feet soft and slightly damp from the last few droplets of morning dew, and Dean was pretty sure that dead people didn't feel that. Or the confusion that started welling up in him.

He'd just been about to open his eyes when he felt something touch his lips, softly.  
"Keep them closed," Seamus whispered, his voice so much closer than before. Dean held his breath and obeyed.

A shiver raced all the way down his spine when the tip of Sea's finger brushed over his lips again, the touch as light as a feather's, and then wandered down his chin, over his neck, skimming across the curve of his exposed collarbone gently, _gently, _all the way down his arm until their fingers were intwined, palms fit together.

Dean could feel Seamus's breath, fanning over his chin and the upper half of his neck, and the world stopped spinning. Then the smaller boy leaned in, most likely having to stand on his tippy toes to do so, and replaced his fingers with his lips.

It was a gentle kiss, soft and sweet and slow, and Dean thought that maybe he _had _died and gone to heaven after all. Seamus's lips were surprisingly tender, making Dean feel like they belonged right there, moving against his own, causing his head to spin in the most pleasant way.

They probably wouldn't have stopped kissing if it weren't for the apple, still on Dean's head, suddenly catching fire.

"_Woah!" _Dean cried as they jumped apart, quickly managing to stomp on the flames until they went out.

"Oops," Seamus grinned, scratching his neck awkwardly, the tips of his ears burning red in embarrassment despite the smirk on his face. "Guess you're a little too hot for this, huh?"

"I didn't know you were into incest, Wilhelm," Dean responded, staring at his best friend. "Kissing your son like that. I don't think that's how the story goes."

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't like it," Seamus replied, punching him in the arm playfully, "_Walter." _


End file.
